overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon King's Subjugation
Introduction Demon King's Subjugation is a competition event of the Satisfy National Competition, first presented in the fourth edition. It is a cooperation event, in which all players work in teams to defeat the Demon King and his four heavenly king, each will defend one of the four gates of the castle. S.A Group determined that the Demon King Subjugation event is suitable for the purpose of ‘a competition that joins players together'.Chapter 967 General Mechanics * A player who has been the demon king once can't do it again.Chapter 966 * The role of the demon king will be assigned to a qualified top ranker. * The four heavenly kings must be the user's NPCs or pets. The four heavenly kings will have varying health correction according to their level. * The ultimate goal is to defeat the demon king.The Title? * Up to 15 medals can be earned: 5 gold, 5 silver and 5 bronze by the participants.Chapter 947 * The demon king waits in a castle with four gates, to the north, south, east and west. The gatekeepers guarding each gate are the four heavenly kings. The gates would never open until the four heavenly kings fall.Chapters 935 & 949 * The participants must defeat the four heavenly kings in groups. Each gate is classified as an instant dungeon and the dungeon is restricted to a group. Once all four kings have fallen and the gates opened, they will have access to the corridor leading to the demon king.Chapter 949 (Derived. Generalized.) * If one of the four gates fail the attacked, another party should take over instead. The party members who failed will be left as dead and resurrected once the gate is opened. Even if only one participant broke through the gates of the four heavenly kings and entered the demon king's castle, all dead participants would be resurrected to fight against the demon king together. There is no concept of disqualification unless all four parties are wiped out.Chapters 922 & 949 * While the groups are fighting the heavenly kings, the demon king will wait in the castle and receive 500,000 bonus health for every 10 minutes that passes. The waiting time would end when all four gates are broken.Chapter 966 * Once every group is wiped out in the four heavenly kings stage, they would have the opportunity to resurrect and re-challenge. The health of the four heavenly kings will be completely restored. However, their skill cooldown time will remain, and their stats will drop by 30%.Chapter 952 * Before the re-challenge, the participants will be given 20 minutes to have a meeting. During this time, the cooldown time of the four heavenly kings is frozen in place. The demon king's accumulated health buff and other timed activities (skill cooldown time, blacksmithing work, etc.) are also stopped.Chapter 953 Fourth Satisfy National Competition Specific Mechanics * Demon King: Grid * Four heavenly kings: Benz (Mercedes), Cardin (Piaro), Vin (Asmophel) and Kobold (Noll). * The four heavenly kings do not receive any health correction. * Only 3~4 players of each country could participate.Chapter 940 * The 400 participants must defeat the four heavenly kings in groups of 100.Chapter 949 (previously 120Chapter 935) * While the participants are fighting the heavenly kings, the demon king would wait in the castle and receive 200,000 bonus health for every 10 minutes that passed.Chapters 935 & 966 Category:Satisfy National Competition Events